Dianthus Deltoides
by Coloriza
Summary: Puutarhan suurimmat kukat ovat tarkoitettu hetken koristeiksi, kuolemaan pois. Villikasvin tärkein ominaisuus on hakeutua niiden seuraan, jotka arvostavat ikuisuutta.
1. Prologi

**. : Dianthus Deltoides : .**

_[Ketoneilikka]  
>Ketoneilikan kukat ovat aniliininpunaisia, joskus harvoin valkoisia tai vaaleanpunaisia.<br>Niissä näkyy tarkasti katsoen hiven valkoista, kuin tomusokeria.  
>Ne kasvavat yleensä yksitellen.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Vaaleanpunaisten ja valkoisten kukkien terälehdet hipoivat pehmeästi toisiaan. Auringonsäteet heijastuivat kirkkaina takaisin valkoisista terälehdistä.<em>  
>"<em>Sakura, katso! Neilikoita!" pieni vaaleahiuksinen tyttö kiljahti.<em>  
>"<em>Missä, missä?" kysyi hänen vieressään seisova lapsi hämmentyneesti. Punainen rusetti heilahti kun hän rypisti kulmiaan. Ensimmäinen lapsista tuhahti ja osoitti kukkia sormellaan.<em>  
>"<em>Etkö näe?"<em>  
>"<em>Näen, Ino-chan. Ihan kuin ne tanssisivat..." Sakura huokaisi. Ino virnisti hänelle ja upotti kätensä ryppääseen. Neilikat silittivät hiljaa pieniä sormia.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi! Katso eteesi!" mies huusi heidän törmätessään väentungoksessa.<p>

"Gomenasai..." Sakura mumisi, ja siirsi katseensa ikkunalaudan pelargonioista tiehen. Konohan kadut olivat kesäkuumalla täysiä ja ahtaita, ihmisten puskiessa toistensa välistä. Sakura tarkkaili elämää ulkopuolisena, tietämättä tarkalleen minne meni.  
>Virta oli kuljettanut häntä jo kadun toiseen päähän. Ihmismassan seasta erottui räikeänoranssi pilkku, ja sekaisin sojottavat vaaleat hiukset.<p>

"Naruto!" Sakura kiljaisi ja lähti raivaamaan tietään joukon lävitse. Närkästyneet katseet polttivat takana, ja urahtelut tahdittivat askelia. Porkkana oli kääntänyt päänsä ja seuloi nyt ihmismassaa löytääkseen äänen lähteen.

"Gomen, gomen..." Sakura huikkaili taaksepäin, kunnes viimein sai otteen puisesta tuolista, ja hypähti istumaan.

"Sakura", Naruto tajusi ja hymyili leveästi.

"Tämähän on..." Sakura sanoi ja katsahti ympärilleen. "...Ichiraku, kuinka yllättävää", hän jatkoi kepeästi. Pojan edessä pöydällä lepäsi kaksi tyhjää kulhoa, kolmas hänen käsissään lähenteli puoliväliä.

"Haluatko?" Naruto kysyi ja ojensi aloitettua rameniansa Sakuraa kohti.

"Kiitos, mutta ei kuitenkaan", hän totesi, ja työnsi kulhon takaisin. Naruto kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi syömistä.

"Sinä se et lakkaa ahmimasta ramenia." Sakura heristi leikkisästi sormeaan, "Tiesitkö, ettei ramen sisälly ruokaympyrään?"

"Sakura..." Naruto mourusi, "minä pidän ramenista..."

"Sitä en epäile", tyttö sanoi ja hymyili.

"Naruto", hän aloitti uudelleen muutaman sekunnin kuluttua.

"Hm?"

"Onko sinulla aikaa tänään?" Pojan silmät kirkastuivat ja hän kohotti päänsä.

Hän punastui ja ehdotti: "Tref-"

"Baka!" Sakura huudahti, ja iski nyrkkinsä pöytään. Ramen kulho hypähti ja kalahti takaisin tasolle. Hän puuskaisi ja selitti säikähtäneelle Narutolle: "Tarkoitin harjoittelua, idiootti."

Naruto naurahti hermostuneesti ja haroi hiuksiansa. Hänen silmissään läikähti ilme, josta Sakura ei saanut selkoa. Poika avasi suunsa vastataksensa, mutta sulki sen äkisti. Sakura kallisti päätään ja yritti tavoittaa Naruton välttelevää katsetta.

"Minusta..." Naruto aloitti hitaasti, "minusta se ei ole hyvä idea."

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Tiedäthän, se mitä tapahtui viime tehtävällämme... Kätesi..." hän mongersi. Sakura tuijotti. "Minusta olisi hyvä jos, tuota, ottaisit vähän rauhallisemmin..." Sakura tuijotti. "Ja pyysin jo Sain harjoittelemaan kanssani." Sakura tujoitti.

"Selvä", Sakura sanoi. "Sinullahan on sitten jo kiire." Hän pakotti hymyn kasvoilleen ja nousi hitaasti. Hän kääntyi ja katosi ihmismassaan. Naruto jäi paikoilleen. _Sulavaa, Naruto, sulavaa,_ hänen ajatuksensa kuiskasivat.

* * *

><p>Sairaalan valkoinen rakennus seisoi tutulla paikallaan kylän keskustassa. Se erottui virheettömällä ulkokuorellaan muista ympäristön taloista. Sakuran työvuoro ei alkaisi vielä hetkeen, mutta sairaalan valkoiset seinät auttoivat unohtamaan paremmin kuin mikään muu. Hän avasi henkilökunnan oven ja antoi kloorin miedon tuoksun tulvahtaa päälleen.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ino-chan", Sakura aloitti, "miten sinä muistat kaikkien kukkien nimet?"<br>Ino kääntyi kukkakimppu käsissään ja virnisti._  
>"<em>Se on ihan helppoa!" Ino ilmoitti ylpeästi. Hän ojensi nipusta violetin kukan Sakuralle.<em>  
>"<em>Tämä on akileija. Se on äidin lempikukka." Seuraavaksi hän irroitti kimpusta valkoisen kukan.<em>  
>"<em>Tiikerililjan poimin sen vanhan Tokudan ukon takapihalta", Ino kertoi ja hihitti ilkikurisesti. Sitten hän vakavoitui ja jatkoi: "Tiikerililja on minun nimikkokukkani."<em>  
>"<em>Miksi? Eikö se sitten voi olla kenenkään muun?"<em>  
>"<em>Minä olen vaalea ja kaunis, aivan kuin tiikerililja. Siksi se on minun kukkani", Ino sanoi ylpeästi. Sakura laski katseensa. Ino oli kaunis.<em>  
>"<em>Ino-chan... Mikä... Mikä on minun kukkani?" hän mutisi ja pyöritteli ruohonkortta käsissään.<em>  
>"<em>Odota tässä", Ino käski ja kääntyi. Hän marssi ripeästi niityn poikki ja kumartui pitkään heinikkoon. Etäämpää Sakura katseli Inon nopeaa etsimistä. Hetken kuluttua hän löysi mitä etsi ja käveli takaisin kädessään rutistettu kukanvarsi. Hän ojensi Sakuralle pienen vaaleanpunaisen villikukan.<em>

"_Se on ketoneilikka."_

_Aina minä olen kaikkein pienin ja mitättömin, hän ajatteli._

* * *

><p>Muistot tuntuivat kipeiltä mustelmilta mielessä, sellaisilta, joiden parantumiseen menee vuosia. Sakura otti kaapistaan hitaasti valkoisen työasunsa, ja puki sen päällensä. Ihoa nuoleva mekko ulottui puolireiteen ja oli vuorattu taskuilla. Sakura kietaisi hiuksensa nutturalle takaraivolle ja avasi pukuhuoneen oven. Korkokengät kopisivat arvovaltaisesti steriiliä lattiaa vasten.<p>

"Sakura-sama!" joku huusi käytävän toisesta päästä. Sairaalan nuorin, Ran, kiirehti Sakuran luokse.

"Hei, Ran." hän sanoi ja hymyili heikosti. "Missä palaa?"

"Ei enää missään, Sakura-sama, mutta tuolla", Ran huohotti ja viittasi teho-osastolle, "on mies, jonka koko keho on palanut karrelle!" Sakura tunnisti Ranin parfyymin, ylitsepursuavan orkideaesanssin. Hän muisti itsekin Ranin ikäisenä suihkuttaneensa kirsikankukkien makeaa tuoksua ympäriinsä. Aikaa myöten Sakura oli luopunut tavasta, osittain sen naurettavuuden takia.

"Katsotaanpa sitten, mitä voimme tehdä", hän sanoi rauhallisesti.

Sakuran kädet hohtivat vihreinä vasten palanutta ihoa. Kudokset kuroivat toisensa nopeasti kiinni, ja Sakuran chakra sai kantasolut tuottamaan uusia ihosoluja. Hän kuuli Ranin äkkinäisen hengenvedon ja aisti vahvan chakrasignaalin takanaan.

"Sakura-san", huoneeseen saapunut Anbu sanoi hillitysti.

"Niin?" Sakura vastasi kääntämättä katsettaan.

"Hokage-sama tahtoo puhua kanssanne." Sakura käännähti ympäri ja viittoili sivummalla seisoneen Ranin luoksensa.

"Hoida tämä loppuun. Jos hän palaa tajuihinsa, kerro missä hän on ja pidä hänet rauhallisena. Kyselen häneltä faktat myöhemmin." Hän vilkaisi nopeasti Anbuun, "Selviät siitä varmasti."

Sakura kääntyi Anbun puoleen, ja antoi miehen johdattaa hänet ulos sairaalan suurista liukuovista.

* * *

><p>"Shizune", Tsunaden kantava ääni kajahti ilmoille, "Jätä se, mitä ikinä olitkaan tekemässä, ja hae pullo sakea. Ei, hae kaksi. Kolme, jos sinua janottaa."<p>

"Tsunade-sama... Oletteko nyt ihan varma?" Shizune epäröi.

"Suu kiinni ja hae ne pullot", Tsunade ärähti, ja mulkaisi Shizunen suuntaan. Sihteerikkö kiirehti oviaukon suuntaan, ja hän hautasi pään käsiinsä.

Tsunade ei ollut neuvoton nainen. Hän oli strategisti, ja keksi myös tiukan paikan tullen nopeasti toimivia suunnitelmia. Hän oli myös äärimmäisen älykäs ryhmänjohtaja, joka osasi nostaa jäsenien vahvuudet esille ja löytää jokaiselle heidän kykyihinsä täydellisen tehtävän.

Niin kauan kuin jokaiselle riitti tehtäviä.

Konohan tehtäväarkisto oli ammottanut tyhjyyttään jo kuukausikaupalla. Lukuunottamatta muutamaa D-luokan tehtävää, genin-tasoa lahjakkaamilla ninjoilla ei ollut juurikaan asiaa Konohan ulkopuolelle. Viimeisimmän B-luokan tehtävän saanut chuunin, Isashi Katsuhiro, oli lähetetty varsin harmittomalle tiedustelumatkalle.

Tsunade säpsähti, kun pullot kolautettiin hänen nenänsä eteen. Hän kaatoi alkoholia lasiin, ja vei sen huulilleen. _Mitä sake näinäkin päivinä on – pelkkää vettä,_ Tsunade ajatteli. Shizune kiirehti pöydän luokse.

"He tulevat", hän ilmoitti monotonisesti ja osoitti kädellä ikkunaa. Epäselvät hahmot lähestyivät rakennuksen ovia.

Tsunade kohotti lasin huulillensa.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura aloitti. Hän seisoi keskellä Hokagen toimistoa, Shizune ja Anbu odottivat oven toisella puolella.<p>

"Mmmmh..." Tsunade mutisi hajamielisesti. Hänen katseensa harhaili hetken, kunnes tarkentui Sakuran odottavaan hahmoon.

"Tule tänne", hän käski ja Sakura totteli. Tsunade iski pöydän alla säilytetyn laatikon tytön silmien eteen. "Sano mitä näet", Tsunade komensi salaperäisesti.

"Laatikon, shishou."

"Älähän viisastele! Avaa se!" nainen ärähti ja kysyi sitten uudelleen: "No, mitä näet?"

"Eihän... En mitään."

"Niin juuri, _niin juuri!_" Tsunade huudahti ja nousi seisomaan. Hän käveli työpöydän ympäri ja pysähtyi Sakuran eteen.

"Tuossa laatikossa säilytetään kaikki kylään saapuvat chuunin- joonin tason tehtäväkääröt."

"Tarkoitatko... ettei tehtäviä ole?"

Tsunade oli kääntynyt ikkunaan päin, ja huone oli hetken hiljainen.

"En." Tsunade sanoi hiljaa. "Ei tehdä tästä turhaa draamaa. Minulla on sinulle sopiva tehtävä."

* * *

><p>Sakura puristi sormilla ohimoitaan. Jyskyttävä päänsärky oli edennyt halvaannuttaviin aaltoihin, jotka tekivät matkan taittamisen vaikeaksi. Juuri nyt Sakura ei ajatellut kipua, ei matkaa eikä määränpäätä.<p>

"Helvetti! Helvetti! _Helvetti!" _Sakura sihisi ja ponnisti uuteen hyppyyn. Oksista kuului rytmikkäitä raksahduksia hänen jalkansa iskeytyessä väkivalloin puuhun.

Tämä 'sopiva tehtävä' ei vastannut hänen tasoaan millään tavalla. Tilanne oli ollut kuin painajaisesta, Tsunaden tietävät silmät ja Sakuran silmitön raivo ja epätoivo. Sanat, joiden hän oli kuvitellut muuttavan koko tilanteen, tekivät peloista totta. Vaikka tehtävää olisi perustellut kuinka, tilannetta ei voinut muuttaa, ei nyt, eikä ehkä koskaan. Sakura ei tulisi olemaan Konohalle mitään muuta kuin epäpätevä ninja.

"...Helvetti", Sakura kuiskasi.

"_Tehtäväsi on tärkeä. Se vaatii lääkinnällisiä taitojasi, joten ajattelin tehtävän sopivan juuri sinulle."_

Valheita. Sakura puristi silmänsä kiinni, ja keskitti chakransa uuteen ponnistukseen.

"_Olet määrätty noutamaan lääkekasveja Sunagakuresta. Aikamarginaali on kaksi päivää. En edes ymmärrä, miten siihen saisi kulumaan enemmän aikaa... Tehtäväluokitus D, tarvittavia kasveja muunmuassa kesämaruna, ginseng, kamomillasaunio..."_

D-luokan tehtävä.

Oksa räsähti äänekkäästi, ja katkesi. Sakura kiihdytti vauhtiaan ja puri huultansa. Aggressio vaani nurkan takana, mutta nyt hänen oli nieltävä se odottamaan oikeaa hetkeä. Illan viilenevä tuuli hipoi Sakuran kasvoja hänen katsoessaan Sunagakuren lähestyviä kattoja.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** At least! Pahoittelut venähdyksestä... Mutta tässäpä prologi luettavaksi, oikeat luvut tulee olemaan noin kaksi kertaa tämän pituisia. Lukuja tulee arviolta 6 tai seitsemän, jos jaksan pakertaa niin ehkäpä vielä epilogi. :)  
>SasoSakua luvassa, ottakaa tietokoneistanne kiinni, ja pian mennään... 3


	2. Rumour Has It

**. : Dianthus Deltoides : .**

**luku I**

_[Ketoneilikka]  
>Ketoneilikan kukat ovat aniliininpunaisia, joskus harvoin valkoisia tai vaaleanpunaisia.<br>Niissä näkyy tarkasti katsoen hiven valkoista, kuin tomusokeria.  
>Ne kasvavat yleensä yksitellen.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura", Ino sanoi.<em>

"_Hm?" hän vastasi. Tytöt makasivat viilenevän iltataivaan alla. _

"_Jos kaikki ihmiset muuttuisivat kukiksi..." Ino aloitti ja sulki silmänsä, "mitä niille kävisi, joille ei riittäisi omaa kukkaa?"_

_Sakura avasi suunsa vastatakseen, muttei sanonut mitään. Sakura nosti katseensa heinikosta taivaalle. Ne, jotka jäisivät ilman kukkaa... He olisivat varmasti surullisia, mikäli he jäisivät ihmisiksi. Toista vaihtoehtoa Sakura ei tahtonut edes ajatella, eihän kenellekään voinut niin huonosti käydä. Lakata olemasta, kun muut muuttuisivat kauniiksi kukiksi._

"_Minä luulen, että heistä tulisi uusien kukkien siemeniä", Sakura mutisi hiljaa. Ino naurahti._

"_Tai sitten rikkaruohoja!" vaaleahiuksinen tyttö avasi silmänsä, ja katsoi ilkikurinen pilke silmissään toiseen tyttöön. Sakura veti nopeasti henkeä, ja kuvitteli millaista olisi olla rikkaruoho._

"_Joo, ehkä..." Se olisi kauheaa. _

* * *

><p>"Rikkaruohoja, rikkaruohoja..." Sakura mutisi nyhtäessään Sunagakuren kasvitarhan lääkekasveja kuivasta mullasta. Aurinko paahtoi kasvihuoneen lasin läpi yhtä terävästi kuin ulkona, ja Sakuran oli pysähdyttävä pyyhkimään otsaansa ja suoristamaan selkänsä. Ajatteleminen oli turhan raskasta puuhaa 39°C helteessä, niinpä hän oli työntänyt katkeruutensa taka-alalle, ja keskittynyt nyppimään lääkekasveja. Rivi riviltä Sakura tyhjensi mullan kesämarunoista ja ginsengeistä, pysähtyen välillä juomaan juomapullostaan.<p>

"Hei." Sakuran pää ponnahti ylös. Poika loi pitkän varjon hänen eteensä. Sakura kohottautui jaloilleen ja hymyili leveästi.

"Kankuro!"

"Siitä on pitkä aika, eikö?" Kankuro sanoi ja laski kätensä Sakuran olkapäälle. Lämmin puristus sai Sakuran hymyilemään uudestaan.

"Todellakin. Kuinka olet pärjännyt? Mitä Temarille kuuluu?"

"Minulle? Sitä samaa, mitä ennenkin. Temarille? En tiedä. Ota nyt naisista selvää," poika vastasi ja muljautteli silmiään. Sakura hymähti kevyesti. "Entä itsellesi?" Kankuro kysyi ja liu'utti kätensä Sakuran selän taakse.

Kunoichia kylmäsi. Mitenkö hänellä meni? Asiasta voitiin olla montaa mieltä. Sillä hetkellä hetkellä parhaimmalta vastaukselta vaikutti neutraali sävy.

"Eipä sen kummempaa," Sakura pakotti huuliltaan. Kankuron käsi tuntui turvalliselta, lämpimältä.

"Mitä sinä teet täällä Sunagakuressa?" Kankuro kysyi, "luulin ettet pidä kuumasta." Sakura naurahti hermostuneesti. Kankuro oli tietämättään ajanut hänet nurkkaan. Sakura ei tahtonut valehdella pojalle, vaikka totuus tuntui silti yhtä kipeälle.

"Olen... Tehtävällä." Kankuro kohotti kulmiaan.

"Täällä?"

"J-joo... Ei mitään sen kummempaa..." Sakura yritti hymyillä.

"Lääkintäjuttuja, siis?"

"Jep!" tyttö vinkaisi. Kankuro nosti käden tämän otsalle ja liu'utti sen sitten otsahiusten läpi.

"Olet ihan hikinen ja kuuma," Kankuro nauri, "tule drinkille kanssani, minä tarjoan." Sakura huokaisi ja hymyili.

"Mennään sitten, hän sanoi.

* * *

><p>Kankuro kopautti lasinsa pöytään.<p>

"Seuraava kierros," hän huikkasi ja virnisti Sakuralle. "Olet jäljessä, arvon ylilääkäri."

"Ehkä mutta vain siksi, koska olet noin pihi," Sakura mongersi ja nauroi. Uudet annokset tuotiin pöytään, ja Sakura katsoi ravintolan himmeässä valossa Kankuroa silmiin. Sitten hän ravisti päätään ja sanoi hieman huterasti, "Kankuro... Minulla on tehtävä su... suoritettavana. En voi olla krapulassa huomis... aamuna."

"Totta... No jaa, meni jo!" Kankuro nauroi ja otti uuden kulauksen gintonicistaan. "Olet jäljessä."

Sakura mulkaisi poikaa ja joi pitkän kulauksen lasistaan. Sitten hän paiskasi sen pöytään ja nosti kätensä tilatakseen uuden kierroksen.

"Hei hei hei! En ole mikään miljonääri, jotain rajaa sentään!" Kankuro älähti. Tyttö nojautui pöydän yli ja painoi otsansa Kankuron otsaa vasten.

"Älä huoli. Nyt minä maksan." Kankuro virnisti hitaasti.

_Hyvä isä, että olenkin kännissä._

* * *

><p>Tuntia ja kahdeksaa shottia myöhemmin meno ravintolassa kävi aina vain villimmäksi. Kello lähestyi hitaasti mutta vääjäämättä kahtatoista. Kaksikon pöydän ääreen oli hiippaillut vanhempi mies. Vierailija nojaili tolppaan ja virnisti keltaiset hampaat vilkkuen.<p>

"Muuttuuko tuollainenkin keshykissa pantterikshi makuuhuoneen puolella?" mies korkeissa promilleissa töksäytti, "Miau!" hän naukui naurettavan kimeällä äänellä.

"Turpa kiinni!" Sakura ja Kankuro ärähtivät yhteen ääneen.

"Äläsh nyt viitshi... Rohkaisuryyppy ja shitten mentiin," mies sammalsi humalainen hymy turpeilla kasvoillaan.

"Lady on minun kanssani, etkö näe?" Kankuro mongersi lähes yhtä hitaasti kuin ahdistelijakin.

"Justjust," mies kumartui hönkimään korvaan, "Pidä haushkaa sitten... Näyttää aikash notkealta tapaukselta, tyttö shiis." Mies teki lähtöänsä ja Kankuro tuijotti punaisena ukon hoippuvasti loittonevaa selkää. Alkoholi jylläsi suonissa ja teki maailmasta hieman utuisen. Olihan Sakura tietysti notkea, _hyvänen aika miten notkea_, ja alkoholia voisi jälkeenpäin käyttää tekosyynä, ja olihan Sakurakin hum- Kankuro keskeytti ajatuksen niin nopeasti kuin pystyi.

"Kankuro..." hän kuuli Sakuran sammaltavan.

"Hm?" hän vastasi yhä punaisena. Alkoholi. Se oli oli alkoholin vika.

"Oikeastaan... oikeastaan shillä ei ole mitään väliä kuinka känniin juon itseni... Eikä darrakaan sen puoleen haittaa..."

"Mitäsh sinä oikein höpiset?" Kankuro kysyi hölmistyneenä, "Mihin se tehtäväsi oikein hävisi?"

"Eeeei se mihinkään hävinnyt... En vain muistanut shanoa ihan kaikkea."

"No, minä kuuntelen," Kankuro virkkoi ja kirosi sekaista päätään.

"Sen minä sanon... Sen minä vaan sanon... että ei she tehtävä ole mitänkään tärkeä!"

"Uh...?"

" Ei ole väliä tuleeko se edesh tehdyksi!" Sakura julisti. Kankuro katsoi hetken aikaa hänen kasvojaan, ja virnuili sitten, "Sen kunniaksi!"

"Sen kunniaksi!" Sakura toisti, ja he tilasivat uuden kierroksen. Utu valtasi hetki hetkeltä isomman osan aisteista.

* * *

><p>Seuraavana päivänä Sakura heräsi hotellihuoneesta, jota ei edes muistanut ottaneensa. Tuolin karmilla oli mekko, jota hän ei muistanut omistavansa ja päässä risteili välähdyksiä illasta, jota hän ei muistanut viettäneensä. Päänsärky esti tarkemman muistelemisen, joten Sakura sulki silmänsä ja pysäytti ajatusketjun. Suuta kuivasi ja maailma hoippui kuin uppoava laiva. Hotellihuoneesta olisi tuskin löytynyt mitään syötäväksi kelpaavaa, ja luultavasti siitäkin olisi pitänyt maksaa. Sakura siirsi chakraa suoniinsa ja ryhtyi hitaasti polttamaan alkoholia elimistöstään. Kylmyys oli pistelevää ja vei kipua kauemmaksi.<p>

Maatessaan sängyllä, hänen mieleensä aaltoili uusia muistikuvia täyttämään aukkoja eilisillasta. Ravintolan mahonkilattian tuoksu, bändin soittama soul, ja juomalasien kilinä. Kankuro oli tarjonnut drinkit muutaman korttelin päässä sijaitsevassa ravintolassa. Alkoholi oli virrannut kuin Niagaran putoukset ja muistikuvat yhä korkeammista lasipinoista pulpahtelivat tuoreena pinnalle. Seuraavassa välähdyksessä näkyivät Kankuron kasvot... hyvin, _hyvin_ läheltä.

Sakura räväytti silmänsä auki ja nykäisi itsensä istumaan. Vihlonta ampaisi usvaisen pään läpi kuin nuoli ja sai hänet taittumaan kaksin kerroin.

"Ai helv..." hän mutisi ja piteli päätään. M_ikä hitto se lähikuva oikein oli? Ja mitä helkkaria minä viime yönä oikein tein?_

Sakura raotti silmiään ja loi uuden katseen hämärälle hotellihuoneelle. Nuhruiset seinät oli tapetoitu huolimattomasti beigellä ornamenttitapetilla, joka sointui likaisen oransseihin verhoihin. Sänkyä vastapäätä sijaitsi peili, jonka reunassa oli muutamia säröjä. _Voi hyvä jumala..._ Sakura voihkaisi mielessään ja katsoi peilin heijastamia kasvojaan. _Näytänkö minä aina tuolta? _Hänen kasvonsa näyttivät himmeässä valaistuksilta valkoisilta kuin lakana, ja silmien ympärille kerääntyneet mustat renkaat kertoivat viime illasta enemmän kuin tarpeeksi.

"No jaa, muutama kuivattu neilikka niin-" Sakura pysähtyi kesken mutinansa.

Eiliset siviilivaatteet lepäsivät tuolilla ja uusi mekko tuolin selkänojalla, mutta yrttipussi loisti poissaoloaan.

"Ei voi olla _totta_!" hän rääkäisi ja hyppäsi sängystä. Yhdellä heilautuksella Sakura sysäsi vaatteet lattialle ja kävi käsiksi kirjavaan myttyyn.

"Ei... Ei... Ei..." Laajalle levinneet vaatteet osoittautuivat täysin yrtittömäksi alueeksi. "_Eiiii..._"

Muisto illasta välähti äkillisesti hänen mieleensä.

"_Sen minä sanon... Sen minä vaan sanon... että ei she tehtävä ole mitänkään tärkeä!"_

"_Uh...?"_

" _Ei ole väliä tuleeko se edesh tehdyksi!" Sen sanottuaan Sakura heitti yrttipussin lonkaltaan ravintolan ikkunasta ulos kadulle. Pussi aukesi ja yöllinen viileys käpristi lehtien kärjet. Sakura tuhahti._ Mädätkööt sinne. _Kankuro katsoi häntä ja yrttejä hetken ja virnisti, "Sen kunniaksi!"_

"_Sen kunniaksi!" Sakura toisti, ja he joivat vielä kierroksen. Ja toisen kierroksen. Luultavasti vielä kolmannenkin, mutta kukaan silminnäkijä ei ollut tarpeeksi selvänä laskemaan sellaisia pikkujuttuja._

Sakuran käteen puristettu paita putosi hiljaa lattialle, tärisevä käsi tavoitteli hetken ilmaa, kunnes puristui nyrkkiin. Hän veti henkeä terävästi.

"_Miten helvetin tyhmä voin kännissä olla_!" hän huusi keuhkojen täydeltä. "_Shannaro!_"

Ikuisuustehtävä sai vielä hieman yllätyksettömämmän käänteen. Sakura suoristi selkänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. _Pistä asiat järjestykseen._

_Harjaa hiukset. Pese hampaat. Pue päällesi._ Ja sitten, hän ajatteli, _sitten käydään poimimassa ne yrtit._

* * *

><p>Sunagakuren ilma tuntui pitkästä aikaa sopivan viileältä iholla. Keltainen hiekka rahisi hiljaa keuhkoissa maisemien pysyessä vaihtumattomina. Sakura käveli rytmikkäästi kohti Sunagakuren muuria. Pienillä kaduilla liikkui väkeä harvakseltaan, muutamaa kasvoa lukuunottamatta. Oli ylipäänsä yllättävää, kuinka vähän ohikulkijoita näki Sunagakuren kaltaisessa tiheään asutussa kylässä, ulkopuolisen silmin paikka tuntui kuolleelta, aavikoituneelta autiokaupungilta. Koko kylän ympärillä vallitsi eriskummallinen tunnelma, se tuntui yhtä syvältä kuin hautajaisten jälkeinen hiljaisuus, ja yhtä salaperäiseltä kuin kylässä kiertävät huhut. Taivaan ainutlaatuisen tummat pilvet valuivat hiljaa taivaalla ja tuntuivat odottavan hetkeä, jolloin niiden oli tarkoitus sataa alas. Sadetta oltiinkin odotettu, viime kuurosta oli lähemmäs viisi kuukautta, joka tarkoitti käytännössä lisähommia Sakuralle. Säännöllisten sadekausien ansiosta lääkekasveja olisi voitu kasvattaa lähellä kaupungin keskustaa, mutta nyt niiden viljely oli mahdollista ainoastaan ilmasto-ohjelmoidussa lääketieteellisessä kasvihuoneessa.<p>

"Hitto", Sakura mutisi hiljaa itsekseen.

* * *

><p>Kankuro peitti kädellä kasvonsa. Kazekagen hiljainen toimisto tuntui sopivalta paikalta krapulan selvittämiseen. Tuoli tuntui epämukavalta, ja Kankuro nousi seisomaan. Jalkoja särki, hän istui uudelleen. Ja nousi seisomaan. Istui.<p>

"Miksi helvetissä täällä on tuoleja, jos ne kerta ovat liian epämukavia istumiseen", Kankuro mutisi hiljaa ja nousi jälleen.

"Hyppelysi näyttää koomiselta", huvittunut naisääni lausui ovensuusta. Kankuro kääntyi nähdäkseen Temarin nojailevan karmeihin.

"Mitä edes teet täällä?"

"Uh... Ai, en mitään", Kankuro aloitti ja jatkoi hitaammin, "kunhan selvitän päätäni."

Temari käveli työpöydän luokse ja laski kätensä tasolle.

"Mitä itse sitten toimitat?" Kankuro kysyi.

"Ainakin tärkeämpää asiaa kuin sinä", Temari hymyili vinosti. Kankuro puuskahti ja käänsi katseensa kattoon.

"Tuo ei ollut vastaus."

"Fiksu poika", nainen virnisti ja lisäsi, "Äläkä unohda kumpi meistä on vanhempi."

Temari nauroi Kankuron hampaiden kiristelylle, ja taputti häntä päähän.

"Ei se ole oikeasti edes mitään tärkeä. Turhaan hikeennyt."

"_Sen minä sanon... Sen minä vaan sanon... että ei she tehtävä ole mitänkään tärkeä!"_

"Eih..." Kankuro voihkaisi, kun jälleen yksi karmiva muistikuva pulpahti hänen päähänsä.

Temari kohotti kulmakarvaansa, mutta antoi asian olla.

"Tulin tekemään selvitystä sinun tuoreesta julkisuudestasi."

"Mi...Mitäh?"

"Luulitko tosiaan ettei vierailevaa lääkintäninjaa ja marionettininjaa huomattaisi viettämässä yhdessä vapaa-aikaa? Kankuro oikeasti, upea älynväläys. Kuinka paljon sinä edes joit? Et taida tietää, millaisia huhuja sinusta oikein liikkuu."

"Huhuja?" Kankuro näytti yhtä pöllämystyneeltä kuin todellisuudessa olikin.

"Huhuja. 'Kuinkahan kauan he ovat olleet yhdessä?' tai 'Mitäköhän he tekivät siinä halvassa hotellissa?'. Suosikkini oli vanhan rouvan tokaisu: 'Miksei minua kutsuttu heidän kihlajaisiinsa?'"

Temari asteli Kankuron eteen. Hän virnisti ilottomasti.

"Tajuatko sinä edes?" Kankuro aukoi suutaan. Sanat takertuivat kurkkuun, ja ajatus löi tyhjää. Illan tapahtumat olivat ryhmittäytyneet jokseenkin vajavaiseen janaan, janaan johon kuului pääasiassa juomista.

"Uskomatonta..." Kankuro sanoi hitaasti, "Ei voi olla... Eihän yhdestä illasta voi syntyä näin suurta kohua! Kyllähän muutkin ninjat käyvät viihteellä, mutta se ei ole edes mainitsemisen arvoinen asia! Mikä minussa ja Sakurassa oli niin erityistä, emmehän me edes tehneet..."

Kylmä hiki nousi Kankuron ohimoille. Janassa, joka hänen pään sisälleen oli muodostunut, ei ollut viittauksia mihinkään säädyttömään. Mutta janassa, joka hänen pään sisälleen oli muodostunut, oli myös isoja aukkoja. Mustia hetkiä, joista hän ei muistanut mitään, hetkiä, jolloin mitä tahansa oli voinut tapahtua. _Voi. Hyvä. Jumala._

"Niinpä," Temari sanoi hiljaa, kuin lukien Kankuron ajatukset.

"Tämän on pakko olla unta", Kankuro kuiskasi.

* * *

><p>Tie oli vaihtunut maantieksi, ja maisemat jylhiksi kallioiksi. Kohoilevien kukkuloiden keskellä oli omituinen tasanne, joka erottui tummempana kuin muu okranvärinen maa. Pölyinen tie, jota Sakura käveli, johdatti häntä lähemmäs poikkeamaa. Muutaman kymmenen metrin päästä alue osoittautui suureksi kraateriksi, jonka pohja oli täynnä suuria lohkareita. Sakura empi hetken, mutta astui sitten pois tieltä ja hölkkäsi kohti kuoppaa.<p>

Hän pysähtyi. Kraateri levittäytyi Sakuran silmien eteen kaikessa vaikuttavuudessaan.

_Tämä ei ole todellista._

Kraaterin seinät olivat kaarevat, ja kiviaines kellertävää niinkuin muukin maa.

_Ei. Ei voi olla._

Isojen lohkareiden päällä lepäsi kerros hiekkaa.

Sakura hyppäsi reunan yli, ja laskeutui äänettömästi kuopan pohjalle.

_Paksu vaijeri oli raskas aivan kuin hänen hengityksensä. Vihollisen pyörivät terät lähestyivät Chiyo-rouvaa. Lihakset olivat turtia. Ruumis oli väsynyt, kuolemanväsynyt. Mieli ei suostunut luovuttamaan. Sakura kiskaisi viimeisen kerran, tiesi, että hänen työnsä oli pelastanut Chiyo-rouvan hengen. Sakura tunsi kuinka täky siiman toisessa päässä lensi häntä kohti. Chakra kiehui hänen kämmenellään._

_Sasorin kasvot. Hänen ilmeensä oli tyyni vielä sentin päässä hänen nyrkistään. Vihollisen keho kohtasi epäinhimillisen voiman. Adrenaliinin aalto jysähti lujaa Sakuran lävitse, kun hän näki Sasorin marionettikehon hajoavan osiin. Kädet, nivelet, pää... Kaikki lensivät hitaasti kohti kraaterin pohjaa. Kalina jäi kaikumaan._

"_Me teimme sen... Voitimme hänet, Chiyo-rouva!" Sakuran äänestä kuulsi epäusko ja vilpitön hämmennys._

Sakura veti syvään henkeä. Taistelun pienet yksityiskohdat vaelsivat vapaina ja asettuivat paikoilleen. He olivat todella voittaneet, tappaneet ensimmäisinä yhden Akatsukin jäsenistä. Kuinka monta nukkea hän olikaan tuhonnut yhden ainoan taistelun aikana.

Ylpeyden puuska hautautui nopeasti synkkyyden alle. Kuinka paljon hän olikaan tehnyt töitä, kuinka paljon hän olikaan laittanut panokseksi uhkapeliin. Silti ainoa asia, josta hänelle annettiin tunnustusta, oli hänen työnsä Konohan sairaalassa.

Sakuran sormet nytkähtivät, kun tuhoamismoodi niksahti päälle. Iso lohkare hänen nenänsä edessä näytti juuri kaipaavan pikaista uudelleenmuotoilemista, joten Sakura ei aikaillut. Hän keskitti suuren määrän chakraa nyrkkiinsä, samalla kun hän juoksi kohti viatonta uhriaan. Chakran villi kuplinta tuntui paremmalta kuin aikoihin, ja kuuman käden iskeytyessä kylmään kiveen, se hajosi suorastaan nautinnollisen tuhoisasti ja äänekkäästi.

"Shannaro!" Sakura huusi turhautumisesta käheällä äänellä jysäyksen ylitse.

Pienten kivien ropina kuulosti kuin sateelta, joka oli oletettavissa pian. Kopsahtelu kaikui seinämistä hyvin samalla tavalla, miten Sasorin kehon puiset palaset olivat kolahdelleet kiveen.

Hetkeen ei kuulunut kuin Sakuran kiivas hengitys, hänen seisoessaan soraröykkiön edessä. Värisevät hengenvedot hiljenivät, ja paikan valtasi alkavan myrskyn jylinä.

* * *

><p>Sunagakuren ihmiset olivat kokoontuneet ulos hämmästelemään harvinaista ukkosmyrskyä. Huolimatta kylää kohahduttaneesta uutisesta, jokainen pysyi hiljaa ja tuijotti taivaalle. He odottivat viileän sateen viimein huuhtovan kaiken kuumuuden heidän kasvoiltaan ja olemuksestaan.<p>

Kaupungin laidoilla seisoi lisää ihmisiä tuijottamassa pilviä. Ne olivat kerääntyneet yhteen ja tuntuivat laskevan sekunteja satamiseensa alas. Ukkosmyrskyn ensimmäinen jylinä oli oudon hiljainen, ja tuntui kuuluvan kaukaa. Sen jälkikaiku ei muistuttanut juurikaan alkuperäistä jyminää, vaan oli korkeampi ja aggressiivisempi.

* * *

><p>Kauempana aavikolla, minne muut eivät olleet jaksaneet kulkea, erottui kaksi hahmoa.<p>

"Hänkö, hm?" kysyi toinen. Kysyjä kurtisti kulmiaan kumppaninsa hiljaisuudelle.

"Mitä luultavimmin", toinen hahmoista vastasi matalasti, "Kukaan muu ei aiheuta tuollaista melua."

"Taidetta. Sitä kutsutaan taiteeksi, danna."

* * *

><p>Taivas tuntui avautuvan, kun ensimmäinen sadekuuro ryöppysi taivaalta. Suuret pisarat läimivät maankamaraa. Korviahuumaavat jylähdykset säestivät sateen rummutusta, ja ensimmäinen salama valaisi tumman taivaan vain sekuntien kuluttua ukkosesta. Ihmiset katsoivat hetken äimistyneinä taivaalle, kunnes puhkesivat huutoihin. He nostivat kaapunsa helmaa ja ojensivat sen kohti taivasta kerätäkseen sadepisaroita, ja kumotakseen ne päällensä.<p>

Kankuron olisi ensi tilassa etsittävä Sakura. Hänen ei auttanut kuin toivoa, että tyttö muistaisi illan tapahtumat paremmin kuin hän itse, ja parhaimmassa tapauksessa keksisi keinon huhujen taltuttamiseen. Juuri kun hän astui ulos toimistosta, ilman halkaisi mahtava jylinä. Kankuro kiirehti portaat alas pohjakerrokseen todistamaan ensimmäistä sadetta viiteen kuukauteen. Ulkona seisovan väkijoukon päät kääntyivät hänen puoleensa, ja iloisen puheensorinan väliin alkoi soljua kuiskauksia ja epäilyjä. Vähitellen huudahdukset olivat hiljenneet, ja jäljelle oli jäänyt vain epäluuloinen tuijotus.

"Tuossa se nyt on..." väkijoukosta kuului. "Näyttääkin niin syylliseltä..."

"Vielä Kazekage-saman veli, häpeällistä..."

"Konohastako se heitukka tuli?" Äänet voimistuivat, eivätkä ihmiset jaksaneet enää kuiskia. Kankuro perääntyi askeleen. Tämä meni huonommin kuin hän oli olettanut.

"Kuulkaa nyt..." Kankuro aloitti. Väkijoukko hiljeni, mutta niittasi katseillaan hänet matalaksi. Kankuro nielaisi, mutta jatkoi, "En tiedä millaisia huhuja täällä kiertää, mutta älkää ainakaan uskoko niitä. Tiedättehän miten asiat paisuvat?" Joukon ylle lankesi – jos mahdollista – vielä syvempi hiljaisuus. Kankuro naurahti ilottomasti ja pyysi, "Mikäli siis kuulette illan tapahtumista, älkää levittäkö juttua enää... Älkää ainakaan suurennelko sitä, okei?"

Mutina, joka kantautui jostain syvältä ihmisten kurkusta, katkaisi pitkän hiljaisuuden. Kankuro päätti improvisoidun puheensa ja työntyi joukon läpi. Sade oli yltynyt, ja tasaisin väliajoin salama valaisi taivaan.

* * *

><p>"Näyttää kovin lannistuneelta, danna. Häntäkö vastaan sinä hävisit?"<p>

"Hiljaa. Minä en hävinnyt."

"Hävisitpäs. Häntä katsoessaan ei kyllä silti siltä näytä, hm."

"Ulkomuoto on vain kuori. Sen sisällä velloo brutaali voima. Harjaantumaton, sattumanvarainen ja epäinhimillinen voima", toinen kulkijoista totesi suu tiukkaan viivaan puristettuna. "Piilota chakrasi ja seuraa."

Kaksi hahmoa etenivät sateessa rinta rinnan. Ukkonen ja pisaroiden kohina peitti alleen hiekan rasahtelun, kun he määrätietoisesti lähenivät kraaterin reunaa.

* * *

><p>Sakura istui lohkareella pää käsiin painettuna. Viileä sade huuhtoi hänen selkäänsä ja hiuksiaan, kasteli vaatteet ja valui kasvoja pitkin maahan.<p>

Hän hengitti hitaasti ja syvään kosteaa ilmaa ja puristi silmiään kiinni. Varpaita kipristeli, vaikka muu vartalo oli valahtanut käsien ja polvien varaan.

_Luulin olevani niin fiksu ja lahjakas. Ajattelin ihmisten arvostavan minua ja panostani sairaalassa. Ajattelin oikeastaa saavuttaa joskus jotain, mutta vieläkään, en vieläkään, ole saavuttanut yhtään mitään. Olen edelleen 12-vuotias pikkutyttö, säälittävä ja mitätön. Sasuke-kun, oli oikeassa jo silloin. Naruto uskoi minuun, mutta sinä olit aina ryhmämme realisti._

Maa muuttui kylmäksi ja märäksi. Sakura pidätti kyyneliään.

_Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun._

"Gomen...na...sai..." hän kuiskasi.

"Mistä hyvästä, hm?" sateen keskeltä kuului ääni. Sakura pomppasi pystyyn. Kaksi chakrasignaalia ilmestyivät kuin tyhjästä sateen keskelle. Hän kääntyi hitaasti ympäri.

_Miten...? Kuinka he piilottivat signaalinsa? Chakraahan on valtavasti, sen piilottamiseen olisi vaadittu rautaista keskittymiskykyä!_

Sade oli muodostanut sankan verhon muukalaisten ympärille. Lammikot alkoivat muodostua kraaterin pohjalle, reunat muuttuivat liejuksi. Sakura siristi silmiään nähdäkseen hahmot kunnolla.

_Ei voi olla totta, etten huomannut tällaista chakramäärää! Idiootti, idiootti, idiootti! _

Sakura otti askeleen lähemmäs. Vatsassa muljahti. Kyseessä oli pakko olla eliittininjoja.

Hän näki. Jokaisen yksityiskohdan ja uurteen kasvoissa, jokaisen hiustupon ja ihohuokosen. Vastaus tuli kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta, jäädytti hänet sekunnissa ja sai keuhkot polttamaan.

Sateen keskellä seisoi Akasuna no Sasori.

* * *

><p><em>Anteeksiiih! Tiedän! Tiedän, oikeasti! Tiedän että kolme kuukautta on naurettavan pitkä aika siihen, että annettavaa on vain seitsemän sivun verran. Pyydän anteeksi, mutta writers' block on ollut hirmuinen. Tosiasiassa kirjoitin viimeiset kolme sivua kahdessa päivässä... Seuraava luku tulee nopeammin, believe it!<em>

_Ja näin luku jäikin siis cliffhangeriin 8-3 Kiitos kommentistasi, Tsukiko95! Täältä tulee kaipaamasi luku :)_


	3. Burn It To The Ground

_**. : Dianthus Deltoides : .**_

**luku II**

_[Ketoneilikka]  
>Ketoneilikan kukat ovat aniliininpunaisia, joskus harvoin valkoisia tai vaaleanpunaisia.<br>Niissä näkyy tarkasti katsoen hiven valkoista, kuin tomusokeria.  
>Ne kasvavat yleensä yksitellen.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Neilikka makasi keraamisen mukin reunoja vasten.<em>

"_Sakura! Mitä sinä olet tälle tehnyt!" Ino huudahti kauhistuneena ja katsoi vuoroin kasvia, vuoroin Sakuraa._

"_Ai niin... En ymmärrä, sillähän on vettä," Sakura mutisi hajamielisesti. Pieni tyttö tuhahti ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan,"Sinä et ymmärrä! Kukat tarvitsevat myös auringonvaloa! Ei kai se voi pärjätä tällaisessa pimeässä loukossa!" Ino tarttui mukin kahvaan ja kiikutti nuutuneen kasvin Harunon perheen olohuoneeseen. Hän painoi sormensa multaan ja osoitti sen sitten Sakuraa kohti._

"_Miksi et istuttanut tätä oikeaan kukkaruukkuun? Se kärsii tässä riivatun mukissa!"_

_Sakura katsoi maahan ja mutisi, "Ei meillä ollut vapaana ruukkuja..." Hän vilkaisi kukkaa uudemman kerran, "Eikö tuo muka ole jo kuollut?"_

"_Melkein," Ino sanoi vakavana, mutta virnisti sitten._

"_Hyvällä varasuunnitelmalla tosin voi herättää henkiin vaikka mitä."_

* * *

><p>"Minä... Me tapoimme sinut... Siitä on vuosi... Kuolemastasi on vuosi!" Sakura henkäisi.<p>

Pisarat olivat takertuneet hänen silmäripsiinsä, ja pienet purot valuivat otsalta poskille ja poskilta maahan. Ukkosen jylinä oli siirtynyt lähemmäksi. Sasorin hienopiirteiset kasvot taipuivat virnistykseen. Hän seisoi jäntevästi muutamien metrien päässä Sakurasta, ja jopa läpimärkänä hän näytti arvokkaalta ja vaaralliselta, kuten hänen vieressään seisova Deidarakin.

"Sinä et ole elossa!" Sakura ulvahti. Hänen äänensä muuttui kuiskaukseksi, "...kuinka se on mahdollista..."

Sasori tuhahti, ja vastasi hitaasti, "Taide on ikuista."

"Hmph," Deidara puuskahti ja muljautteli silmiään. Sasori heitti Deidaraan kitkerän silmäyksen ja vilkaisi sitten välinpitämättömästi Sakuraan. Hän seisoi vain muutaman metrin päässä jo kerran kuolleesta vihollisestaan, tajusi, että vain jompikumpi poistuisi tällä kertaa elävänä. Enää ei olisi jäljellä kuin musta ja valkoinen, ei harmaan sävyjä. Ajatus sai hänet sävähtämään. Kaksi S-luokan kriminaalia, yksi D-luokan aseeton chuunin. Sakura nosti päätään ja katsoi Deidaraa silmiin.

"Mitä te haluatte?" Sakura kysyi, vaikka tiesi vastauksen.

Sasori mulkaisi Sakuraa ja henkäisi syvään. _Hän saa minut tuntemaan itseni niin pieneksi._

"Älä teeskentele tietämätöntä."

"En teesk-"

"Kuten sanoin, en ole kärsivällinen mies," Sasori keskeytti terävästi. Hänen kätensä olivat puuskassa, ja sormet naputtelivat kärsimättömästi käsivartta. Sakura nielaisi. _Pakotietä ei ole._

"Kun te olette hoitaneet puhumisen, kävisin mieluusti asiaan, hm," Deidara sanoi yllättäen painavan hiljaisuuden keskeltä. Hän näytti yhtä kyllästyneeltä kuin parinsakin, ja hypisteli vaaleaa savea sormiensa välissä. Kun hiljaisuus jatkui, ja Sasori loi mieheen yhä ärsyyntyneempiä katseita, Deidara kohautti olkiaan.

"Eiköhän aloiteta sitten, hm?"

* * *

><p><em>Sakura, missä helvetissä oikein luuraat? <em>Kankuro kirosi ja juoksi Sunagakuren sivukujia pitkin. Chakrasignaalia ei erottunut lähimaastossa, eivätkä kadulle kokoontuneet siviilit varsinaisesti helpottaneet urakkaa. Jos joku tietäisi illan tapahtumista, se olisi Sakura. Kankuro pysähtyi tasaamaan hengitystään. Hän nojasi käsillään polviinsa ja puuskutti, osaksi kiihtymyksestä. Hänen sekä Sakuran shinobin uransa olivat vaakalaudalla, mikäli huhut saisivat tuulta siipiensä alle. Yksi asia, jota hän ei vielä vielä täysin ymmärtänyt, oli Sunagakuren yhtäkkinen herääminen. Shinobin ja kunoichin välinen suhde oli arkipäivää, eikä herättänyt sen kummempia taivasteluja. Jokin Kankuron ja Sakuran tapauksessa sai ihmiset kauhistelemaan, jokin pieni yksityiskohta, joka häneltä jäi huomaamatta.

* * *

><p>Sakura kokosi chakransa jalkoihin, ja ponnisti. Deidaran luoma hämähäkki räjähti puolen metrin päässä Sakurasta. Hän tunsi lämmön kasvoillaan, ja sisällään kasvavan kauhun kasaantuvan kurkkuun. Deidara teki sulavan piruetin ilmassa, ja käänsi savilinnun matalaliitoon Sakuraa kohti. Hän ponnisti uudestaan, tälläkertaa hieman matalammalle, ja väisti täpärästi seuraavan räjähdyksen. Yhä rankemmaksi käyvän sateen vuoksi näkyvyys heikkeni sekunti sekunnilta, ja sekä Deidaran että hämähäkkien paikantaminen kävi yhä vaikeammaksi. <em>Tästä ei tule mitään, <em>Sakura voihkaisi hiljaa ja koitti etsiä katseellaan Deidaraa. _Olen täällä vielä huomennakin, jos jatkan pakenemista. Tosin huomenna en taida olla edes elossa. _Sakura nielaisi ja tunsi kylmän hien sekoittuvan sateesta märkään ihoon. Ajatus sai hänen pulssinsa kiihtymään.

Chakrasignaali ponnahti esiin veden keskeltä ja Sakura havahtui. _Takana! _Hän kääntyi kannoillaan nähdäkseen, kuinka Deidara liisi häntä kohti. Refleksinomaisesti hän kiersi vartalonsa nyrkkiin puristetun käden mukana, ja latasi. Chakralla ryyditetty oikea suora jysähti linnun saviseen vartaloon, ja sai sen purskahtamaan kuin mädän omenan. Chakra vaahtosi suonissa ja sai kädet tärisemään. Sakura vilkuili järkyttyneenä vuoroin kättään ja vuoroin sulavia savimöykkyjä. Deidara oli hypännyt ajoissa sivuun, ja tuijotti nyt sateeseen liukenevaa lintuaan synkästi.

Sakura puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Adrenaliini sai pelon väistymään ja ajatuksen kulkemaan. Vaaleahiuksinen vihollinen siirsi murskaavan katseensa häneen. Toinen käsien kämmenistä sylkäisi uuden hämähäkin ulos.

"Omae..." hän sanoi hitaasti. Hämähäkki koukisti jalkansa. Yhdellä sykäyksellä Deidara viskasi olennon Sakuraa kohti ja nosti nyrkistään kaksi sormea. Väistäminen oli liian myöhäistä. Kiviseinä hänen selkänsä takana esti perääntymisen. Ainoaa keinoa ei ollut. _Mieti Sakura, mieti!_

"Katsu!"

Sakura peitti kasvonsa käsillään ja jäi odottamaan väistämätöntä paineaaltoa.

Mitään ei tapahtunut.

Sakura nosti hitaasti päätään. Hän kohdisti katseensa vaarallisen lähellä lojuvaan hämähäkkiin, ja tajusi, että se oli yhä yhtenä kappaleena. Sekuntien raksutus kuului selvästi ilmassa, kun kaikki kolme sateesta märkää hahmoa seisoivat suuren kuopan pohjalla.

_Mitä ihmettä tapahtui?_ Sakura ensimmäinen ajatus oli. _Tai miksi mitään ei tapahtunut? Kuulin varmasti hänen äänensä. _Salama välähti taivaalla, ja saman tien tuleva jyrinä pysäytti ajatusketjun. Sade piiskasi kuopan kiviä entistä raivokkaammin ja teki melusta tähtitieteellisen.

"Sade," Sakura henkäisi. _Savi vettyi liikaa räjähtääkseen! _Deidara oli ilmeisesti tajunnut saman asian, sillä hänen kasvoilleen valahti epäusko. Sakura tunsi lähes myötätuntoa vihollistaan kohtaan. Mies ei selvästikään ollut lahjakas lähitaistelussa.

_Haruno Sakura, olet elossa tämän kirotun sateen ansiosta! _Kurkkuun puristunut kauhu väistyi uuden toivon tieltä, ja hetken näytti, että Sakura saisi elää hieman pidempään. Hän puristi kätensä tiukkaan nyrkkiin ja otti askeleen Deidaraa kohti. Miehen pää ampaisi ylös, ja hän katsoi Sakuraa kylmäkiskoisesti.

"Astu sivuun, niin saatan tämän päätökseen." Sakura tiesi katsomattakin, kuka oli viimein puuttunut tapahtumien kulkuun. Deidara mulkaisi varjoista esiin astuvaa Sasoria vihaisesti.

"Älä puutu tähän, hm!" hän puuskahti vastaukseksi.

"Älä koettele kärsivällisyyttäni, varsinkaan kun olet juuri todistanut taiteesi yhtä hyödyttömäksi kuin olen sen aina tiennyt olevan."

"Ja _sinäkö_ muka tiedät oikeasta taiteesta?"

"Käytät sanaa, jonka merkitystä et tunne," Sasori sanoi hitaasti ja uhkaavasti.

"Omituista puhetta mieheltä, jonka taidemausta puuttuu tyyli, hm!"

"Katso itseäsi!" Kaksi miestä tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaisen raivon vallassa, valmiina karkaamaan kilpailijansa kurkkuun. Jos katse olisi voinut tappaa, he molemmat olisivat kuolleet siihen paikkaan. Sakura katsoi häkeltyneenä heidän sanasotaansa, keho jännittyneenä kuin viulun kieli. Hänellä oli ollut aikaa muodostaa suunnitelmia, ja viimein Sakura oli tehnyt päätöksensä. _Enää_ _en pakene. Tämän taistelun käyn ihan itse._

"Herrat, eiköhän ole aika." Hänen äänensä pysyi vakaana.

* * *

><p>"Sakuraaaa..." Kankuro huhuili hotellihuoneen oven takaa. Hän koputti viidennen kerran oveen, ja pyöri ympyrää odotellessaan vastausta. <em>Hän ei ole täällä,<em> Kankuron järkevä puoli sanoi.

"Missä hän sitten on?" Kankuro mutisi ja kääntyi portaiden suuntaan. _Ei ainakaan täällä, jos se mitään auttaa. _Hän pudisti päätään, ja koetti keksiä järkevää syytä Sakuran katoamiselle. _Ehkäpä hän ei kehtaa? Illallahan saattoi tapahtua jotakin, mistä minä en muista mitään. Tai hän ei halua nähdä minua. Hän loukkaantui, jos vaikka... _Kankuro oli huomaamattaan kulkenut portaiden alapäähän, ja suunnisti nuhjuisen hotellin ulko-ovia kohti. Epätietoisuus ja toinen toistaan kauheammat skenaariot kaivoivat hänen mieltään. _Mutta miksi lähdit? Minne lähdit? Ja mikä tärkeintä, mitä tehtävällesi tapahtui?_

"Tarvitsemme toimenpiteitä."

"Kankuro, oletko varma?" Temari siirsi painoa jalalta toiselle.

"Mitä muita vaihtoehtoja meillä muka on?" Kankuro äyskäisi, "Pakkohan meidän on saada tietää hänen olinpaikkansa." _Minulla on paljon kysyttävää._

"Syytä itseäsi, Kankuro." Katseet kääntyivät Gaaraan. "Ei meillä ole osaa eikä arpaa tähän farssiin."

"Tämä on sinun kyläsi, Kazekage-sama!" Kankuro älähti. Hän iski kätensä pöytään ja veti terävästi henkeä. "Tämä on sinunkin ongelmasi, hitto vie!"

"Kankuro, rauhoitu..."

"Me emme tiedä mitä hänelle on tapahtunut! Lady Tsunade ei ilmoittanut hänen saapuneen Konohagakureen, en tunne hänen signaaliansa, eikä _kukaan_ ole kuullut hänestä viimeisen kymmenen tunnin sisällä! Jotain on vialla!" Temari laski kätensä Kankuron olalle.

"Mistä voit tietää, että hänelle on todella sattunut jotakin? Emme voi hukata resursseja karanneen etsimiseen." Kankuro tuijotti siskoaan sanattomana. Sitten hän sanoi hiljaa: "Koska minä tunnen Sakuran. Oikeasti tunnen hänet. Hän on jossakin, ja odottaa meitä." Sekunnit kuluivat ja hiljaisuus jatkui. Kankuro vilkaisi nopeasti Temariin, mutta naisen kasvot eivät paljastaneet mitään.

"Hyvä on," Gaara virkkoi lopulta.

"Kiitos, Kazekage-sama."

* * *

><p>Ensimmäinen isku tuli takaa. Sakura pyörähti terävästi sivummalle, ja toi chakraa nyrkkiinsä. Tuttu pistely valtasi kämmenen, kun hän syöksyi kohti elotonta nukkea. Sakura tarrasi vapaalla kädellään nuken viitasta ja riuhtaisi sen itseään kohti. Hän lietsoi chakran kuplimaan toisessa kädessään ja valmistautui iskemään. Sasori virnisti, ja antoi nuken livahtaa Sakuran käsistä kuin öljy. Hänen nyrkkinsä hipaisi nuken hiuksia ja sai hänet horjahtamaan eteenpäin. <em>Helvetti! <em>Sasori liikautti sormiaan, ja nukke kohotti kätensä Sakuran selän takana. Tyttö käännähti ja väisti viime hetkellä valtavalla voimalla lähestyvää kunaita. Nopeiden iskujen sarja alkoi silmänräpäyksessä. _Vasen, oikea, suojaa, oikea taas, hengitä_! Kunai kilahteli puisen nuken sormissa sen siirtyessä jälleen lähemmäksi Sakuraa. Sakura näki nuken suojauksen heikentyneen, ja latasi kesken sarjan. Kesyttämätön voima kohtasi sileän puun. _Shannaro!_

Sasori katsoi kiinteästi tytön liikkeitä, vaikka hänen mielensä suunnitteli jo seuraavia iskuja. Hänen laskelmointinsa pysähtyi liiankin tuttuun jysähdykseen ja sitä seuraavaan kolinaan. Hän katsoi kyllästyneenä b-luokan marionetin räjähtävän palasiksi ja putoavan märkään liejuun. Sasori huokaisi syvään.

Suunnitelman kannalta mitään ei tapahtunut, eikä Sasoria kiinnostanut hajotettavaksi tehdyn nuken korjaaminen. Sen sijaan häntä kiinnosti sateen keskellä seisova kunoichi Sakura Haruno, katseessaan läpitunkevaa sähköä. Tytössä oli kuin olikin jotain uutta, joka luultavasti pitkittäisi tarpeettomasti tätä yhteenottoa. Sasori hymähti. Voittaja oli kaikesta huolimatta silti selvä.

* * *

><p>"Kerro kaikki mitä muistat," Gaara käski veljeään. Kankuro liikahti tuolillaan vaivaantuneesti.<p>

"Menimme Sakuran töiden jälkeen siihen korttelin päässä olevaan ravintolaan", hän aloitti varovasti, ja punnitsi kuinka paljon oli tarpeellista paljastaa, "ostin meille kierrokset, toiset... kolmannet Sakura taisi maksaa itse..." Gaara jatkoi tuijottamistaan, ja nojasi leukansa kämmenselkiinsä. Hänen veljensä jatkoi puhumista lievästi kiusaantuneena. Tieto Kankuron ja Sakuran niin läheisistä väleistä oli tosiasiassa yllättänyt Gaaran. Toki Sakura oli sosiaalinen ja avoin, sellainen ihminen, johon oli helppo tutustua, sen Gaara myönsi. Ehkäpä Kazekage ei tiennytkään aivan kaikkea veljestään, ei ainakaan niin paljoa kuin olisi pitänyt. Ties mitä luurankoja Temari piilotteli kaapissaan, olihan hänen siskonsa ollut paljon salamyhkäisempi kuin eloisa Kankuro.

"... taisimme lopulta kävellä siihen halpaan hotelliin. Sitä tosin en muista, miten päädyin takaisin kotiin. Luultavasti kävelin sinnekin."

"Ymmärrän," Gaara virkkoi lyhyeen.

Kankuro katseli kenkiään ja mietti tilannetta. Gaara oli vajonnut mietteliääseen hiljaisuuteen, mutta hänen oli vaikea pysyä paikallaan. Vaihtoehtoja oli liian monia, kysymyksiä oli enemmän kuin vastauksia. Tähän asti keskustelussa ei ollut selvinnyt mitään uutta, tai sellaista, mikä olisi tehnyt tiedonmurusissa rämpisen yhtään helpommaksi. Etsintöjä ei voitu aloittaa, ennenkuin johtolankoja löydettäisiin. Kankuro katsoi veljeään, ja mietti, kuinka kauan hän jaksaisi tätä hyödyttömyyttä. Kankuro tiesi, ettei Gaaralla ollut turhaa aikaa, eikä oikeastaan mitään muutakaan aikaa. Jos kehän kiertäminen ei loppuisi, hänen olisi pakko luovuttaa ja luottaa, että Sakura elää ja voi hyvin.

"Kazekage-sama!" naisääni keskeytti Kankuron ajatukset. Temari seisoi oviaukolla ja heilutteli rusehtavaa kirjettä. Gaara ja Kankuro nostivat katseensa häneen.

"Hm?" Gaara hymähti ja viittoili Temarin luokseen.

"Ilmoitus Konohasta: sairaalaan kolme päivää sitten saapunut, pahoin palanut mies todettiin Isashi Katsuhiroksi. Isashin B-luokan tiedustelutehtävä ei ollut sujunut suunnitelmien mukaan. Hän heräsi tänään kahden päivän tiedottomuuden jälkeen, ja kertoi paluumatkastaan. Tanigakuren kohdalla hän joutui ikävään välikohtaukseen, josta kolmannen asteen palovammat, luunmurtumat sekä sisäiset verenvuodot näillä tiedoilla johtuvat. Isashi..." Temari sanoi ja veti henkeä, "otti yhteen Sasori no Akasunan ja Deidaran kanssa." Gaara nousi pöytänsä äärestä. Tuoli kirskahti lattiaa vasten.

"He jatkoivat oletettavasti lounaaseen."

"Kankuro, kokoa osasto ja mene," Gaara käski kireästi.

"Hai," Kankuro sanoi ja sulki oven perässään.

* * *

><p>Sasorin yhtäkkinen pysähtyminen oli kiinnittänyt Sakuran huomion. Miehen tutkiva katse sai hänet kiemurtelemaan paikoillaan.<p>

"Näen, että olet kehittynyt viime kerrasta," Sasori totesi ja lävisti painostavan ilmapiirin. Seurasi sekunnin hiljaisuus kun sanat ehtivät liukua Sakuran tajuntaan. Hän tuijotti miestä silmät pyöreinä hämmästyksestä, ja pysyi hetken sanattomana. _Viimeinen mies, jolta olen odottanut päähän taputtelua..._ _Ja siinä hän seisoo, täysin luontevasti!_

"Olisi sääli ellen olisi," Sakura vastasi hitaasti. Sasori mittaili häntä edelleen, virnistys leikitteli hänen huulillaan.

"Luulenpa, ettei minulla ole syytä kursailla tälläkertaa."

"Totta," Sakura myönsi, ja ponnisti eteenpäin. Sasori veti paitansa sisältä käärön. Värähdys ampaisi tytön läpi, kun hän tunnisti kanji-merkit. _Chikamatsun kymmenen valkoista nukkea._ Kymmenen hahmoa ilmeistyi hälvenevän savun keskeltä, kun siniset juovat kiinnittyivät niiden jäseniin.

Punahiuksinen nukke veti esiin sulavalinjaisen miekan, ja sivalsi yllättävän kevyesti kohti Sakuran sisäelimiä. Hän iski kunailla miekan sivuun ja kumartui, ennen kuin nuken toinen miekka ehti osua hänen otsaansa. Sakura kääntyi ja näki silmäkulmastaan onia esittävän nuken lähestyvän. Hän hyppäsi taas lähestyvän miekan lappeelle, ja syöksyi kohti kahvaa. Potku kasvoihin riitti irroittamaan nuken otteen miekasta, ja käänsi Sakuran niskan päälle. Hän kohotti massiivisen aseen ja torjui onin raivokkaan nyrkiniskun. Teräs vavahteli, muttei taipunut. Adrenaliinin tuttu kuohunta tuntui rintakehässä. Hänen mielensä alkoi lukea ja ymmärtää Sasorin sormien liikkeitä tehokkaammin. _You go, girl!_ Virnistys alkoi hiipiä hänen kasvoilleen.

Silloin mustahiuksisen nuken ketjulla kiinnitetty käsi kiertyi hänen ympärilleen.

Sakura veti terävästi henkeä, ja tunsi ketjun kiristyvän ympärillään. Metalliset suorakulmiot painoivat henkitorvea, ja tekivät hengittämisen vaikeaksi. Hän pyristeli ketjussa ja koetti repiä ilmaa sidottuihin keuhkoihinsa. Silmäkulmastaan hän näki Sasorin laskelmoivan virneen, ja puri hampaansa yhteen, ettei olisi huutanut turhautumustaan ja haaskannut samalla vähäisiä happivarastojaan. Pientä kimaltelua ilmestyi Sakuran näkökentän laitamille, tuudittaen häntä kohti tiedottomuutta. _Helvetti! Pysy hereillä! _Kiivastunut alitajunta lähetti ruumiiseen hallitsemattomia kouristuksia, yrittäen irroittaa vastustajan musertavaa otetta. Sakura kiemurteli ja koukisti sormiaan, tietääkseen niiden olevan tallella. _Mieti. Keinoja on. _Sakuran sulkiessa silmänsä, hän antoi chakran kerääntyä kohtiin, joissa kova ketju painoi hänen sisäelimiään.

Chakra paiskautui musertavalla voimalla ympäristöön, ja hajotti ketjun metallipölyksi. Sakura vajosi polvilleen ja antoi ilman täyttää tyhjät keuhkonsa. Hän näki vilaukselta Sasorin yllättyneen katseen. _Tsk. Osaan minä muutakin, _hän ajatteli, ja antoi kämmenensä koskea maata.

Sasori katsoi polvistunutta vastustajaansa. Sakura todella oli jotakin, jotakin uutta ja tuntematonta. Kunoichin liikkeensä vaivattomempia sekä nopemapi kuin ennen, se hänen täytyi myöntää. _Vaikuttava muutos,_ hän ajatteli, _mutta lieneekö se tarpeeksi?_ Silloin hän näki Sakuran painavan kämmenensä maahan. Kivenlohkare hänen jalkojensa alla räjähti, ja pakotti hänet väistämään. Kova nyrkki painui hänen selkäänsä, ja toinen käsi ampaisi kurkulle. Hän kuvitteli Sakuran hymyilevän. Polvi iskeytyi hänen selkänikamiinsa ja kaulaa puristava käsi esti pakenemisen. Sasori puri hampaansa yhteen ja tähtäsi kyynärpäänsä tytön vatsaan. Sakura kuitenkin torjui vapaalla kämmenellään iskun ja tiukensi nyt otettaan Sasorin kaulan ympärillä. Sasori sulki kämmenensä tytön kyynärpään ympärillä ja väänsi. Hän hymyili vinosti kuullessaan Sakuran kivuliaan ähkäisyn, ja onnistui kääntymään kasvotusten.

Sakura tuijotti. Hän katsoi kättään, joka oli hetki sitten pitänyt otteessaan Sasorin kaulaa. Hän muisti, mitä sormenpäät olivat tunteneet. _Lämpö. Iho. _Hän tiesi, mitä se tarkoitti, muttei tahtonut ymmärtää. _Miksi? Tämäkö oli keino, jolla hän oli onnistunut palaamaan elävien kirjoihin? Miten se oli edes mahdollista?_ Sakura loi katseen syvänruskeisiin silmiin. Silmiin, joiden sisuksissa leikki uusia ilmeitä, uusi elämä.

"Akasuna no Sasori," hän sanoi hiljaa. "Kehosi... on ihmisen keho." Lause jätti kitkerän maun kielelle. _Minun on pakko erehtyä. Tämä on mahdotonta. Luonnotonta!_ Pauhaava sade oli alkanut hiljentyä ja ukkonen oli loitonnut. Luonto tuntui hiljenevän kuuntelemaan Sasorin vastausta.

"Kyllä." Sasorin kaventuneet silmät katsoivat tyttöä jälleen analysoiden. Sakura liikahti vaivaantuneesti hänen katseensa alla. Hän yritti tiivistää päässään pyörivät ajatukset yhdeksi järkeväksi kysymykseksi, mutta päätti sen sijaan töksäyttää:

"Miksi?" Sasori katsoi häneen hetken ilmeettömänä, kunnes hän antoi huvittuneen hymyn hiipiä kasvoilleen. Hän otti askeleen lähemmäksi jännittynyttä Sakuraa ja nojautui hänen puoleensa. Sakura tunsi hennon ilmavirran kasvoillaan, ja tuijotti vakaasti syvälle vastustajansa silmiin. Sakura puri hampaansa yhteen. _En pelkää enää, enkä piilottele enää. _

"Ne syyt..." Sasori hymähti, "eivät kuulu sinulle." Ja niin hän aloitti nopeiden iskujen sarjan.

Taistelu raivosi jälleen.

* * *

><p>Temari katsoi veljensä selkää. Sunagakuren joukko oli lähtenyt ennätysmäisen nopeasti liikkeelle sateesta huolimatta, ja nyt ninjat taittoivat matkaa ripeästi märän aavikon halki. <em>Sakura todella merkitsee sinulle jotakin, Kankuro. <em>Temari näki vilauksen Kankuron kireästä ilmeestä, kun hän kääntyi jakamaan käskyjä prikaatille. Temarin rintaa puristi. Hän harppasi veljensä kiinni ja jatkoi juoksemista tämän rinnalla. Kankuro loi naiseen hämmästyneen katseen, ja oli aikeissa sanoa jotakin, kunnes Temari puristi veljeään kevyesti olkapäästä. Kankuro katsoi hetken ilmeettömänä siskoonsa, kunnes antoi pienen hymyn nostaa suupieliään.

"Nyt mennään," hän huusi prikaatille, ja ponnisti kovempaan vauhtiin.

Sade rummutti maata heidän askeltensa tahdissa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **"Seuraava kappale tulee nopeammin!11" Niin. Eipä tullut. Kesti kauan. Viisi kuukautta. Tässäpä tämä. Kiitos kommentoijille. Kiitos paljon. Olen pahoillani. Nyt taidankin hilpaista häpeämään. Ottakaa tästä kananmunia. Ja tomaatteja, olkaa hyvä. _


End file.
